debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Jotaro Kujo
|-|Stardust Crusaders= |-|Diamond is Unbreakable= |-|Stone Ocean= |-|Star Platinum= |-|Star Platinum The World= |-|Eyes of Heaven= |-|Star Platinum Over Heaven= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. After discovering his Stand, Star Platinum, and being forced out of a jail cell by his Grandfather and Muhammad Avdol, he is confronted with traveling to Egypt after a curse is set on his mother by a reawakened DIO, who now has the body of his ancestor, Jonathan Joestar. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, he meets Josuke Higashikata to inform him of his inheritance to the Joestar bloodline. He eventually helps him in tracking down and defeating the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. In Part V: Vento Aureo, he sends Koichi Hirose to Italy after discovering DIO's son, Giorno Giovanna, but nothing further than that. Finally, in Part VI: Stone Ocean, he aids his daughter, Jolyne Kujo, in defeating DIO's acolyte, Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with Star Platinum | 9-B physically, 8-C with Star Platinum | 9-B physically, 8-C with Star Platinum, 2-A via Reality Overwrite Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 17 (Part 3) | 28 (Part 4) | 30-31 (Part 5) | 41-42 (Part 6) Classification: Human, Stand User, Student Attack Potency: Wall level physically, (Kicked a cop so hard he flew into a garage door while destroying said door) Building level+ with Star Platinum (Was able to swiftly inhale all of Justice's fog) | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World bypasses conventional durability with Soul Manipulation | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Should be comparable to his canon self.) Macroverse level+ via Reality Overwrite (Jotaro during his fight with DIO gained the power of Reality Overwrite. DIO when he used this power was overwriting the the Jojo multiverse which is comprised of infinite universes. DIO was also capable of erasing Funny Valentine across the multiverse) Travel Speed: Superhuman (Ran a distance of 400 meters in a span of 25 seconds.) | Superhuman | Infinite (Was capable of keeping up with DIO and The World Over Heaven. DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem.) Combat Speed: Massively FTL (Capable of keeping with Silver Chariot, who is this fast) | Massively FTL | Infinite (Was capable of keeping up with DIO and The World Over Heaven. DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem.) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Capable of keeping with Silver Chariot, who is this fast) | Massively FTL | Infinite (Was capable of keeping up with DIO and The World Over Heaven. DIO with his stand was capable of reacting to Gold Experience Requiem.) Dimensionality: 3-D Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K Striking Strength: Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum Durability: Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum (Took a barrage of attacks from The World, which is physically equal to Star Platinum) | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum | Wall level physically, Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Should be comparable to his canon self.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Up to 10 meters for Star Platinum (Via Scaling to DIO). Higher with Star Finger. Dozens of meters with bullets. Time Stop is universal | Macroversal+ via Reality Overwrite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum has Superhuman strength, Massively FTL speed and reflexes, The ability to extend its index finger, Super Breath, Soul Manipulation, Incredible precision, Flight, The ability to stop time for up to 5 seconds, Minor time stop resistance (Can see and think within stopped time, as well as move within a brief moment within time stop) | All prior. Reality Warping, Time Stop (Now capable of stopping time without a limit.), Resurrection, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, possibly Power Nullification, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (Should have all the same powers DIO displayed with TWOH.) Intelligence: Great battle tactician (although not as good as his grandfather), good at strategy, many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged) | Star Platinum: The World can only stop time for a maximum of five seconds. | Any damage done to Star Platinum will reflect onto Jotaro. Besides that, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Star Platinum: '''Star Platinum is a tall, muscular, violet humanoid Stand with black hair. It is only able to attack using punches and kicks, but has some techniques that can extend its lack of versatility. **'Star Finger': Star Platinum stores energy inside its middle finger and index finger for a short period of time, then it suddenly releases it, sending a precise, heavy blow from one to two meters away. **'Time Stop:' Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. **'Super Breath: Star Platinum purses its lips and begins to intake air through its mouth at a rate far greater than a regular human, with seemingly enough intensity to create a pseudo-vacuum, able to successfully suffocate the gaseous stand Justice. '''Star Platinum Over Heaven: '''Physically, nothing changes when Star Platinum is upgraded to Over Heaven. The only thing that truly changes is its ability. * '''Reality Overwrite: By touching or punching something, Jotaro and Star Platinum Over Heaven can rewrite and reshape reality to any extent. Comparing to The World Over Heaven, this allows him to overcome ability such as Tusk ACT4, GER, and many other Stand abilities. This can also act as a form of Healing if Jotaro makes contact with a wound and rewrites it so it never existed. Key: Star Platinum | Star Platinum: The World | Star Platinum: Over Heaven Note: In the game it is stated DIO with Reality Overwrite is only capable of Overwriting things he can physically touch. However this is contradicted by the fact, he was capable of erasing Funny Valentine across the Multiverse. Also the fact that Jotaro was capable of restoring each Universe in the end. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand User Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Category:Human Characters Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users